


Innocent

by CrimeAlley1048



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Gen, siblings be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048
Summary: Tim and Damian make a deal.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Innocent

Tim paused his game at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. “Hey!” he called. “What are you doing?”

Damian stuck his head into the living room. “Walking?”

“I don’t buy it.”

“You don’t buy that I’m… walking?”

Tim studied Damian’s face: head tilted sideways with brows furrowed in apparent confusion and innocence… too much innocence. Acting. Tim leaned back in his chair.

“You’re up to something.”

“You always think I’m up to something.”

“And you always are. What is it this time?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Damian stepped over the threshold, fully into the room, and crossed his arms. “I’m going to the kitchen, if you must know. Pennyworth purchased Oreos.”

“Were you, perhaps, planning on stealing the package? Hiding it so the rest of us can’t have any?”

“Maybe.”

Tim turned back to his game. “Beat you to it,” he said, unpausing. On his laptop screen, his avatar ran down a mountain path towards a wooden bridge that immediately collapsed beneath her. The game played a death sequence and rebooted at the top of the path.

“Where are the Oreos?” Damian asked.

“Hidden.”

“Hidden in the envelope drawer of the the third floor writing desk?”

Tim paused his game for a second time. “No.”

“Predictable.” Damian grinned. “I’ll be taking them.”

He turned to head back up the hallway.

“Wait,” said Tim.

Damian stopped. “What?”

“I won’t move them if you don’t.”

Damian narrowed his eyes.

“Think about it,” Tim said. “As it stands, you and I steal the Oreos back and forth, both eating as many as possible, as quickly as possible, to prevent the other from getting them. Is that true enjoyment? Is that the Oreo experience you want?”

“Or?”

“Or you and I agree to equal access. We share the Oreos between ourselves, united against the rest of the household. You get half. I get half. They get none.”

Damian’s appeared to think about this.

“Are you willing,” Tim prodded, “to gamble a certain half for an unlikely whole? In a mansion where I have a three year advantage?”

Damian’s eyes narrowed further. “Can I trust you, Drake?”

“My word for yours.”

“Acceptable,” Damian decided. “You have mine.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Tim went back to his game. The bridge collapsed for the— well, Tim wasn’t sure exactly. The fifth time? The thirteenth? He had been stuck at this section for awhile.

“What are you doing then?” asked Damian. He walked behind Tim to peer curiously at the screen.

“Hm? Video game.” Tim mashed the space button a few times to no effect. The same death sequence played, and the woman materialized at the same checkpoint. Tim sighed.

“We have controllers,” Damian suggested.

“I learned how to play this one on a keyboard, years ago,” Tim shrugged. “Easier to replay it like this.”

“Replay it?”

“Yeah. To relax.”

Tim took another shot at the bridge and failed. He muttered a brief series of light invectives and keyed up for another go.

“I don’t mean to be critical,” Damian began.

“Uh huh.”

“But you don’t look very relaxed.”

“I forgot about this part,” Tim admitted. It had taken him almost an hour the first time around, and his second run wasn’t looking any better. There really wasn’t any trick to it, as far as Tim was aware. He just jumped off the falling bridge until it worked.

“Can I try?” Damian asked.

Well, thought Tim. As long as they were getting along.

“Sure,” he said, passing over the laptop. “Why not?”


End file.
